The present invention concerns a disintegrator roll for use in textile machines with a coated accessory wire, as well as a process for the manufacture of a coated accessory wire, especially made for a disintegrator.
In the state of the technology, it is known procedure to employ disintegrator rolls for the dissection of fiber bands into individual fibers. Such disintegrator rolls are installed, for example, in open-end spinning machines, that is, more specifically, open-end rotor spinning machines, for the stated purpose. The disintegrator rolls, to accomplish their function, are equipped with individual needles or teeth, whereby the teeth, for one example, can be created by stamping procedures from an accessory wire and subsequently the wire is wound upon the outer circumference of a wire carrier on a disintegrator roll.
The accessories or the teeth of the disintegrator roll are subjected to a high degree of abrasive attack, since in particular, fiber material of plastic, or for example, of unrefined cotton, presents an aggressive resistance to the teeth which are to penetrate into the fiber band.
From the state of the technology, disclosures have been made for the improvement of the abrasion resistance involving the coating of the accessory wire of disintegrator rolls. In the therewith connected procedure, a coating of granules of hard material are implanted on the surface of the accessory wire. This is carried out preferably by the deposition of a nickel coating on the surface of the accessory wire and at the same time, implanting hard material granules in the nickel layer. These granules, for example, could be diamond particulate.
The state of the technology also has made known, that before the winding of the accessory wire on the carrier of the disintegrator roll, the wire can be preshaped.
When this is done, the wire is so formed in the plane of the teeth, that it lies in a helical spiral, like a coil spring. As a result of this condition of the accessory wire, for the purposes of winding on the roll, it must not be bent further to any significant amount. A spalling of a previously deposited coating of, for example, nickel-diamond, can be avoided in this way.
In case of accessory wires for disintegrator rolls, which have been coated before being secured on the disintegrator roll, the disadvantage becomes evident, that upon the drawing up of the wire on the disintegrator roll, especially where the application of the wire is to be in a groove on the outside circumference of a wire carrier, for instance, as a result of clearance problems, a damage to the coating of the accessory wire can occur in the area of the base of the tooth.
This then leads to irregularities in the winding of the accessory wire in the groove of the wire carrier, which in turn brings about a deposition of fibers in the area of damage, whereby these fibers, by irregularly freeing themselves at irregular times, can cause disturbances in the formation of the yarn on the spinning machine.
In the state of the technology, this problem, up to this time, did not occur because the accessory wire was installed upon a wire carrier before the coating procedure, whereupon, a coating procedure took place which included the wire carrier, especially when a nickel-diamond coating was involved. By means of this procedure, it was possible to achieve a uniform coating in spite of the fact that it offered noticeable disadvantages, since the entire wire carrier, or possibly the entire disintegrator roll, had to be coated at the same time.